Natsumi Hikari
Den-O Gun Form: Dragon, Tatsu no ko Taro, Gun Knight |type = Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode =Rider War |lastepisode =Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 |numberofepisodes = 31 (Decade) 3 (Movie) 1 (shinkenger) 1 (Novel) |cast = Kanna Mori |label = Kamen Rider Kiva-la |label2 = Kamen Rider Kiva-la Kamen Rider Den-O Rod, Ax, & Gun Forms Kamen Rider Gaim Natsumikan Arms |image2 = |-|Kiva-La= |-|Gun= |-|Ax= |-|Rod= |shadeofcolor = lavender |gender = Female|color = white}} is a young woman who works at the Hikari Photo Studio under her grandfather, Eijiro Hikari while traveling through the A.R. Worlds with Tsukasa. Eventually, she becomes , a Kamen Rider appearing in Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story. Similar to other riders in the series, Kiva-la is an original Kamen Rider with origins coming from an A.R. World. Though unlike them, Natsumi does not come from an A.R. World, she only used her powers twice. Biography Prior to the series, Natsumi was a member of the Taigaku Club (or TG Club for short) with a group of friends. The club was created for students who intended to drop out of high school to find their own answers in life. Eventually, they changed their minds and decided to finish high school, dissolving the TG Club and promising to meet each other again later on. At the start of the series, Natsumi has nightmares about a mysterious Rider know as "Decade" and later discovers his belt and cards in the destruction of her world, giving them to Tsukasa. Knowing the dangers, Natsumi decides to accompany him on his journey anyway. She occasionally uses the Hikari family's "secret technique", the Laughing Pressure Point, to keep Tsukasa and others in line, causing them to laugh uncontrollably. It's possible she has feelings for Tsukasa, and it is often hinted at during conversations with Yusuke. Despite Narutaki's offer to save her, Natsumi chooses to stay with Tsukasa until the end of their journey, not believing him to be "the destroyer of worlds" that Narutaki makes him out to be. However, she starts to worry after hearing from Narutaki later on that Tsukasa's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them. World of Shinkenger In the World of Shinkenger, she assures Tsukasa that the Hikari Family Studio is as much Tsukasa's home as where he came from, as it is the place that he "always returns to". World of Black RX In the World of RX she puts herself between Apollo Geist and Tsukasa, deflecting Apollo Geists's Perfecter, which was meant to drain the life energy from Tsukasa to prolong Apollo Geist's life. Eventually she succumbs to the injury and dies in the hospital, as Daiki prevents Tsukasa from retrieving the Perfecter in time to save her life, but Tsukasa gives up part of his own life energy to revive her. In the World of Amazon she starts to truly wonder if there is a point in their journey, but continues in spite of that doubt. World of the Rider War In the World of the Rider War, she is kidnapped by Apollo Geist, who intends to make her his bride and feed off of her life force. She is saved by her comrades, but her nightmares become reality and the Rider War begins, despite their efforts to stop it. Movie War 2010 In Decade: Final Chapter Natsumi and her grandfather live alone again, after Tsukasa becomes Violent Emotion, Decade begins systematically eliminating all Kamen Riders, Daiki Kaito disappears, and Yusuke Onodera chases after Decade. She tries to convince Decade to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la, and fulfills her role as Decade's destroyer, as he allows her to kill him. Before dying, Tsukasa hands her the Kamen Ride Cards that the other Kamen Riders turned into after their defeat and asks her to remember them. The other Kamen Riders are revived, and Decade disappears. After being told of Tsukasa's true role, she seeks out a way to revive him and succeeds by developing a half-exposed photo negative from inside Tsukasa's camera. Because it is a photo Natsumi took herself, it isn't warped, and she and the other A.R. Kamen Riders are able to fill in the blank areas of the photograph with their memories. Reunited with the rest of the group at last, Natsumi becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la again to stop Super Shocker with Tsukasa, Daiki, and Yusuke and saves her grandfather after he reverts from Super Doctor Shinigami. She is last seen with her friends taking a picture after the conflict, after announcing their intent to continue traveling together. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Kiva-la is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Ganbarizing Card Kiva-la.png Ganbarizing Card Kiva-la, Marika & Poppy.png|With Marika & Poppy. Kamen Rider Kiva-la in Ganbarizing.png Rider Powers *'Height': 175 cm *'Weight': 60 kg *'Punching power': 3 t *'Kicking power': 6 t *'Maximum jump height': 70 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 7 s is the new Kamen Rider that appear in Decade: The Last Story. Natsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva-la to stop Decade Violent Emotion's rampage, being described as the only one able to do so. She later transforms to help Decade, Kuuga, and Diend in order to defeat the rest of Super Shocker, as well as rescue her grandfather from the Super Crisis Fortress. This form is exclusive to W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Den-O= *'Rider height': 187 cm *'Rider weight': 102 kg *'Punching power': 4.5 t *'Kicking power': 9 t *'Maximum jump height': 20 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 9 sec When possessing Natsumi (or anyone else) or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. - Ax= Ax Form *'Height': 185 cm *'Weight': 93 kg *'Punching power': 8 t *'Kicking power': 5 t *'Maximum jump height': 30 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 7 sec When possessing Natsumi (or anyone else) or by himself Kintaros can assume Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. - Gun= Gun Form *'Height': 197 cm *'Weight': 98 kg *'Punching power': 6 t *'Kicking power': 10 t *'Maximum jump height': 42 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 4 s When possessing Natsumi (or anyone else) or by himself, Ryutaros can assume Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. }} - Gaim= Natsumikan Arms *'Height': 175 cm *'Weight': 60 kg *'Punching power': 6.7 t *'Kicking power': 10.2 t *'Maximum jump height': 28 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.9 s In a S.I.C. HERO SAGA story, Natsumi travels to the World of Gaim and gets a blank Sengoku Driver with a Natsumikan Lockseed. She later used them to transform into . This version of Gaim has a different helmet and crest from the original Gaim. In this form, she is armed with a Musou Saber and a Daidaimaru (not seen here but mentioned). }} Equipment Devices *Kiva-la: Natsumi's Kivat partner *Kiva-la Belt: Transformation belt *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapon *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Urataros in possession, his took the form of . *Kiva-la Saber: Personal weapon *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Gaim's Musou Saber Imagin Possessions U-Natsumi.png|U-Natsumi K-Natsumi.png|K-Natsumi R-Natsumi.png|R-Natsumi Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsumi Hikari was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kiva-la, her suit actor was . Notes *Originally Kamen Rider Kiva-la was going to be the true form of Kiva-la, as shown in the original trailer for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 attached to the finale. *It is unknown how Natsumi can transform into Kamen Rider Kiva-la since she isn't a Fangire herself and it's fatal for humans to even transform into Kiva, dying from use afterwards. **However, since Kiva-la comes from an alternate world that has differences from the original series, she most likely doesn't have this restriction, meaning humans can transform with her. *As Kiva-la, she is categorized as a Kiva Rider due her powers being from the Kivat family. But due to her appearance is in Decade, this title isn't used. *Her version of Kamen Rider Gaim as seen in the S.I.C. Hero Saga can be considered to be the A.R. World counterpart of the original Gaim. ** Her version of Gaim also takes inspiration from Kiva-la's design, with a bat-shaped crest along with armor pieces resembling those of Kiva-la's. *** Additionally, as a Natsumikan is a Hybrid fruit (between an Orange and Pamelo), it's appropriate that the form created by it is a Hybrid of Kiva-la and Gaim's Designs. *The "Laughing Pressure Point" that Natsumi performed by using her thumb to striking the necks of hosts that has a weak spot. However, this was really used as an internet meme. **In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kamen Rider Kiva-la implements the Laughing Pressure Point on a Dai-Shocker Combatman. Appearances *** '' **Episode 25: Heretic Rider, Go Forth! **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' ***''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (manga)'' **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds *''Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *''Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~'' }} References Category:Decade Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders